Touch
by Fremione-Seekers
Summary: When you love someone, you don't always say it vocally... you say it through touch. Hermione thinks back to when Fred has told her his feelings through just his touch. Fremione SMUT! Porn without plot basically! F/H


A.N: AHHHHH A Fremione fanfic! I can't believe im posting a Fremione fanfic! Oh my Merlin!

Ok guys so I wrote this is like an hour from inspiration that hit me like a rock! So please don't be too mean with the reviews if it sounds rushed!

Check out my Tumblr Fremione-Seekers for the gif's that inspires this fic! I really like this! It's like porn without plot! Just sweet smut!

Anyways I hope you love it!

/~~~~~Touch~~~~~~~\\\

Hermione sat at her desk, letting the feather of her quill brush back and forth against her bottom lip as she scanned the morning paper. During her lunch, she liked to stay up to date on current events and read the paper. Today she was reading about dragon populations in Romania taking a surprising ten percent increase.

"Good old Charlie" She muttered to herself as she flipped the pages closed and tossed the paper onto her desk, effectively knocking over her office mates purse.

"Blast it" Hermione cursed and squatted down to clean up the magazines that fell from inside. On the cover was a moving picture of Tea being poured with the captions, "Witches Weekly". It was a trash mag for sex tips, make-up rules, do's and don'ts for clothing yadda yadda. Hermione looked to the door as if her office mate would burst in any second to see her holding her property. Flipping open the book she scanned the pages with half interest as she leaned against her desk with her ankles crossed. She was about to shrug it off and put it away when an article caught her attention.

"Love or Lust? A witches guide to let a woman know when it's just sex or something more." Hermione read out softly as a confused smile crossed her face but she continued.

"Do you sex up and check out like overdue library book? Lust!" She chuckled at that one.

"Do you keep him a secret from your friends? Lust!" That one made her scoff as she closed the mag and placed it neatly back inside her office mates purse before heading back to her desk.

As she took her seat and leaned back, she looked down to a picture at the corner of her desk of her and Fred during there 3 year anniversary dinner. Really who didn't know the difference between love and lust? Hermione could tell it was love just by his touch alone. Closing her eyes she thought back to their time at Hogwarts.

/~~~~~flash back~~~~~~\\\

Hermione rushed to the chalk board and began to clean the information from the board. She looked to the clock and cursed that she might be late for another meeting with the others in the room of requirements. Damn Professor Flitwick for choosing her to stay late and clean up while he attended a faculty meeting with Umbridge. She was just about to forget about it all when the door opened to reveal Fred Weasley peeking his head in. Once he found her a boyish smile spread across his face and she turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"There you are Mione. I got worried when you weren't the first at the meeting" Fred closed the door behind him and strolled up the pathway of desks towards her.

Hermione has held such strong feelings for the jokester since her 3rd year when he started talking to her more. It wasn't until the tri-wizard tournament did he come up to her and admit he really liked her. She reciprocated his feelings and they've been dating ever since. Yet she still got as flustered at a young school girl around him.

She kept cleaning as she replied, "Yeah um, Professor Flitwick asked me to stay and clean up while he went to that meeting we heard about."

"So he wont be back for awhile right?"

She raised a brow as she set down the black eraser and turned to him, "Yes but-"

He cut her off by grabbing the front of her jumped and pulling her into his body, silencing her with a passionate kiss. Instantly her body molded to his own as she put her hands around his neck and clutched his bright red hair. With all these rules and constant eyes watching them, their physical relationship was put to a grinding stop. Fred constantly groaned about not even being able to hold her hand without Umbridge blowing a gasket about PDA. He would let her know when he was feeling particularly sufferable by catching her eye and telling a story of what he wanted to do to her just by watching her. At times he could make her squirm in her own seat, just begging for his touch.

Fred spun them around so she was pressed into the professors desk, and with a lift he placed her on top of it. His hands roamed to her waist, pulling her closer to his hips, making them both groan in excitement. She placed her legs around his waist and rocked her hips into him, causing him to pull away from the kiss and put his face into her neck to bite out his moans on her skin. He reached for her jumper and pulled it over her head, before tossing it behind him and working on her tie. Once the tie was following the jumper he pulled away from her kisses and gently pushed her body back onto the large desk until she was pully flat against it with her legs hanging off the edge. He winked to her flushed face as his hands came up and ran across her bottom lip slowly as if memorizing the shape. Slowly his hand moved down her lip, going over her chin to drop around her neck and she arched her head back as his scorching touch ignited a fire inside of her. But when she opened her eyes she could see his eyes watching his hand as if studying a spell or memorizing a piece of art, so focused and intense. His hand curled around her neck gently before loosening and continuing downwards to her collar where it met the first button of her blouse. Gently he unsnapped one button and another before pushing it aside to see a shy amount of her lovely covered chest. He stopped and watched her, making her feel bold enough to unsnap the remaining three buttons on her blouse to completely reveal her black bra and flat, toned stomach.

"So beautiful" He smiled gently as his other hand squeezed her upper leg, while letting the other continue its way down.

She closed her eyes when she felt him touch the top button of her pants and his soft voice bringing her to open her eyes, "Would be a shame to miss out on this alone time"

Hermione bit her lip as a giggle came out, "Oh yes, such an opportunity cant be wasted"

He leaned down to her belly button and placed an open mouth kiss along he lower side causing her to shiver when his answer blew hot air against the wet skin, "I wont waist a second"

She felt the button pop, and the sound of her zipper was the loudest thing in the room besides her heart beating. Gently he slipped his fingers on the inside of her pants and panties and pulled them down before dropping them next to the desk and stepping back into her space. He placed his hands under the lower part of her back, pulling her up in a sitting position. She only had on her bra and white unbuttoned blouse hanging open for him to gaze upon. He caught her mouth in a passionate kiss as his fingers strayed down to her and she moaned into his mouth as he began to pleasure her slowly and leisurely. His torturous pace caused her to arch into his touch as his other hand pulled her closer to his body, squishing their chests together.

"Fred... Oh Fred Ah!" She pulled away from his mouth as he smirked, leaning their foreheads against one another.

Before she reached her peek he pulled his hand out and she whimpered at the loss of his touch before hearing his own pants come undone and a lazy smile replaced her frown. She could feel him at her entrance and she closed her eyes, waiting for the amazing sensation but he tilted her head up.

"Open your eyes, I wanna see you" He demanded and she obeyed.

Once her eyes were fully open he slid himself inside of her, causing them both to open their mouth in a silent gasp at the amazing feeling. They hadn't had this in months and it was so perfect to be like this again. Gently he began the slow pace of moving his hips forward before pulling out and repeating himself. They kept touching their lips together briefly before parting to pant out the others name. But the slow, sweet pace soon wasn't enough as she squirmed in his hold causing him to smile down at her. He moved his hands up to her legs and held them up around his hips while she leaned back and placed her hands on the desk behind her to keep from moving. He picked up the pace and began to slam into her, causing them both to close their eyes in ecstasy. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grunting to loud as she let out breathy pants and tried to push herself move towards him. It didn't last as long as they would have wanted but with their lime limit they knew it couldn't be their normal slow pace.

"Hermione" He grunted as he felt his release build and he looked down to her to see she was looking up at him with complete trust in her eyes.

That sent him over the edge as he felt her release hit her and her body closed around his own. They kept eye contact through their whole orgasm, making it just ten times more pleasurable. Their frantic thrusts slowed down to that of their original leisurely movements. Both breathed hard before coming together for a soft kiss and she felt one of his hands come around her lower back to keep her there while the other squeezed her leg, _'I love you.'_

She smiled and let her hand trail up his arm as she kept her eyes locked onto his charming smile, ' _I love you too'_

/~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~~\\\

Cleaver Fred... oh so clever the twin to figure out a way of getting them out of class early and up to his dorm. Normally girls weren't allowed in the boys dorm, and they used a spell to keep it that way but Fred was smarter than that. He somehow got her past the wards and into his bed with an hour to spare before anyone should get out of class and notice them missing. They currently laid in his comfortable bed with her back pressed to his chest. She only made it to the bed in black panties and a black tank top before he pushed her into it. They were laying contently in the silent room, talking about nothing but listening to the others breathing. Fred's hand snuck around her stomach and began lazy strokes up and down, until he was drawing invisible shapes into her skin. She closed her eyes and focused on his soft touches and how they burned into her skin. He always had to be touching her, she noticed even before they started dating.

But in moments like this she could really feel his hands and the message they wanted to say that words couldn't.

His hand drew spirals over her hip, _'I missed you'_

She shifted and his hand fell to graze the underside of her breast, tracing the curve, _'I want to be with you forever'._

Fred let his fingers touch her stomach and rub over it, _'I want a family with you'_

As she inhaled she felt his hand move to the hem of her tank top and slowly begin to pull it up, _'I want to make love to you every day'_

A smile curved to her lips as she turned around in his grasp before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. His boyish smile made her stomach flutter as she reached down and removed her top. He watched her every move as she next removed the red bra and dropped it on the side of the bed. She watched as his eyes fluttered over her chest before looking up to her with a smile that told her how beautiful she was. She let her hands roam down his open shirt to feel the lean muscular stomach from years of Quidditch. He reached his hands up to grab onto her and let their fingers entwine loosely and he looked to them with a smile.

Hermione bit her lip as she squeezed his hands, _'I love you'_

Her reply was a squeeze back as he looked down to her hands again, _'And I love you'._

She couldn't remember a time where he wanting touching her, even before they started dating that didn't have a message to it. Because that's how they loved, not with words but with secretive touches that could be as light as a feather or as rough as a scratch.

/~~~~~~~~~~\\\

Hermione sighed as she fanned herself from the distracting memories of just some of their times together. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't feel his touch relay some type of message to her of undying love, even if his mouth didn't say it. She looked out the window to the snow that frosted over the glass and smiled to herself as she thought of her amazing boyfriend, until a knock cut off her thought.

Looking up the door opened to reveal her office mate Kay, and behind her trailed the very person of all her thoughts, "Look who I found wandering the offices? Thought I would take pity on him and bring him to his owner"

Hermione giggled and stood as she walked around her desk, "Oh thank you so much! I knew getting him tagged was a good idea"

"Oy I'm right here ladies" Fred gave them a joking pout to which Kay put patted his head and went on her way back to her lunch.

Hermione came to his side where he pulled her in for a hug and quick kiss, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just missed you is all"

She looked to the clock before back at him with a raised brow, "You saw me last night, and we are having dinner at the burrow tonight"

He smiled sheepishly before letting one hand stray inside his pocket while the other hung on her elbow to keep her close, "Well now I've seen you I have the energy to continue on with me day"

She giggled, "Good because me lunch ends in five minutes. See you at the burrow at seven?"

He nodded, "Don't be late"

"Am I ever?"

They shared a final kiss, and when he leaned back he moved his hand to her chin and let his thumb caress the underside of her face, _'I love you'_

Leaning in he caught her in another kiss, but little did she know that while one had was showing her his love the other was clutching onto a velvet ring box. Later that night Fred would propose to her at the burrow in front of their whole family. George would cry like a baby while Ginny held him and Molly would give never ending hugs to everyone. They would stay awake till the wee hours celebrating, all the while Hermione would keep looking at the beautiful diamond on her finger while Fred's hands never stopped touching her ringed hand, both touches screaming, _I love you'._

 _/~~~~~End~~~~\\\_

OH MY GOD THE END! I WROTE A ONE-SHOT! AHHHH SNAPPP! Sorry if it sounded rushed but I wrote it in like an hour! Please overlook the grammar and spelling errors since I'll try and look over it myself.

Also again if you want to see the gif's that inspired this, check out my tumber at Fremione-Seekers

Love you all!


End file.
